Hot Choclate and Tea
by Bla8
Summary: Tai's journey is complete. Now it's Matt's turn as he tries to discover the meaning of life . . . working on summary. . . Sequal to COFFEE!
1. Chapter 1: Why Can't Boys Be Like Cats

Well here it is. . . the sequal to Coffee :D

* * *

**Hot Choclate and Tea**

**Chapter 1**

**Why Can't Boys be like Cats**

* * *

Well, as you can see, Tai's story ended. He got Sora, his journey complete, the long grueling journey finished, Tai victorious in the end.

Okay . . . maybe not. These things don't happen overnight, but he did get Sora, right? Maturity will come with time.

But what happened to the people in the story. The one he used and the antagonist? Do they just die as his journey ended, or with the close of one journey another begins?

So here is where our new journey begins, in a tea shop, with cute little tea cups.

It was a traditional Japanese tea shop . . . meaning you sat on the floor, no fancy chairs.

In the corner of this tea shop, sitting on the floor, with his tea pot and tiny cup was Yamato Ishida.

Crazed fans may be surprised to find him in this . . . well tea shop, but our story begins here with Matt.

Matt was thinking.

While drinking.

He was thinking, about nothing in particular. He came here a lot when he was thoughtful. No one would ever look for him here.

He was thinking about Sora, and how she was now with Tai, and Tai now that he had Sora. This made him . . . jealous. He didn't want to admit to the fact that he was jealous, but he was, he was jealous of Tai.

Then of course there was Sam, he'd really blown it with her, though he didn't exactly know how, she probably just freaked out on him, he probably hadn't done anything. Why was he sitting here worrying about her? He sighed, frustrated.

He took a sip of his tea.

He watched people walk in and out of the tea shop.

Their lives all seemed at peace, probably they had all the answers they needed and were unlike him, sitting here struggling to discover what was wrong with his life.

* * *

Tai happily sat next to Matt and Sora in the cafeteria. "I wonder where Sam is."

She occasionally on and off would sit with them, since homecoming, more often she wouldn't be here.

"Maybe she's not hungry," Davis said.

"She really should eat, food is good," Tai said taking a bite of his pizza.

Kari and Yolei sitting across from each other were talking.

"What do you think the real reason is," Yolei said to Kari.

Kari carefully glanced at Tai and Matt to make sure they weren't eves dropping, "Well she's hasn't really been here that often since homecoming."

"Yes," Yolei said thoughtfully, "Do you think one of them did something stupid."

"I don't know," Kari said.

Yolei glanced at the two boys, "Tai could have but he was with Sora most of the night."

"She went with Matt," Kari said.

"Hmm, I wonder if he did something stupid," Yolei said.

"This is Matt," Kari replied.

"True, he probably was way too cautious," Yolei said.

"How?" Kari asked.

"Well it took them forever to start dancing, and they only danced once, and the rest of the time it was just them standing with like two feet in between them and every time Sam said something Matt just nodded," Yolei said.

"Wow you catch a lot," Kari replied.

"Yeah, well I promised to keep Mimi updated on Sora and Matt," Yolei said.

"Oh, Sora and Tai seem to be doing fine," Kari glanced at them.

"Yeah, it's good, I'm glad it worked out the whole taking your best friends girlfriend thing," Yolei said.

"Yes that could have become a disaster," Kari nodded.

Yolei nodded in agreement looking at the two boys.

* * *

Next to Yolei, and Kari in their own little world was Davis, Ken, and T.K. with the occasional word from Izzy.

"So," Davis began bored, now that Matt and Tai had ignored him.

T.K. looked at him blankly.

"What?" Ken asked.

"I think," Davis said.

"Look he thinks," T.K. said to Ken.

"Shut up T.P." Davis said.

Ken shook his head.

"HEY," Davis shouted, ignoring the awkward silence and glances given to him he continued, "T.P. it sounds like Tee Pee like the things that Indians live in, like those American people," Davis said, "I wonder if Americans live in those, made from deer hide."

Ken sighed.

T.K. stared at him blankly.

Izzy looked at him hoping he wasn't serious.

"Wouldn't that be cool," Davis said, "But you wouldn't get cable."

"How we wouldn't be able to live without that," T.K. said sarcastically.

"I KNOW," more glances at Davis, "I mean I would just die."

T.K. just nodded his head; it wasn't even worth asking if he knew what sarcasm was.

"I mean all the important things I do on T.V. like all the soccer games I'd miss, and movies, and shows and. . .I wouldn't miss my sister's crappy chick flicks."

"You don't like chick flick's Davis?" Yolei asked.

"Those are stupid girl movies," he replied.

"You wouldn't watch one with us," Yolei said.

Davis looked at Yolei, but then at Kari, "Well _maybe_."

"I bet _T.K. _would," Yolei said.

Kari kicked and glared at Yolei.

She smiled sweetly, "I bet Matt and Tai would too."

Tai looked over at them, "What would I do?"

"Watch chick flicks with us," Yolei said.

"Of course," Tai said shrugging.

Davis stared at his idol in shock.

"Why are we planning to?" Tai asked.

"Maybe," Yolei said.

"I bet Matt wouldn't," Davis said.

Matt shrugged, "Why would I?"

"What if a special someone asked?" T.K. said.

Matt glared at T.K., "Well there are none of those," he said getting up with his tray, "I'll talk to you guys later." With that he left the cafeteria.

They stared after him.

Tai looked at T.K. who shrugged.

Tai looked back toward where Matt disappeared.

There was something wrong.

* * *

Matt walked out of the cafeteria, who really wanted to watch a stupid "chick flick."

"What?" Sam said, she had been walking past the cafeteria.

Matt stared at her.

"Um. . ." Sam tried to think of something to say.

"Nothing," Matt mumbled walking away.

Sam stood there watching him walk away.

* * *

Davis, T.K., and Ken were walking to their gym class, the only class all three had together do to Ken's smartness, and Davis's lack of that quality.

"I hope we play dodge ball," Davis said.

Ken raised his eyebrows.

T.K. sighed.

Davis looked at them, "Why aren't you too so excited about this?"

T.K. and Ken looked at each other.

Davis opened the locker room door, "You guys won't be so quiet for long, with my awesome dodge ball skills, though I guess you could be awed by my performance."

The three boys began to get changed into their gym uniform.

Davis half dressed made his announcement, "I." he paused, "Have to pee."

Ken looked at him blankly.

"Would you like me to announce that to the world?" T.K. asked.

"Of course not Tee Pee, I just wouldn't want you guys to get offended because I'm leaving now," Davis said.

T.K. stared at him.

"Ok," Ken said lost.

"Hey Tee Pee has pee in it," Davis said.

Ken nodded slowly.

"I am going now," and Davis skipped off.

"Wow," T.K. said.

Ken nodded.

"We don't know him," T.K. said.

"Okay," Ken said.

And they left Davis in the locker room, making their way to the gym.

* * *

Sam was sitting on her couch with her cat, "Prince," she said.

The cat looked at her, well technically kitten.

"What am I suppose to do?"

Being a cat and not being able to speak obviously he didn't answer.

"Why does this always happen, I actually _like _someone and they become total assholes, I'm dating as I like someone else . . . never a good thing, or they pull this whole I don't actually like you crap I just led you on."

Prince Snuffleufagus obviously didn't answer.

"Maybe," she began, "I should become a nun."

Silence.

"Okay, that would suck, no offense to those nuns out their but. . . I like my non chastity life style; I mean where would the fun . . .

. . .

"Sorry I'll keep it G," she patted his head.

The cat stared at her.

"Why can't they all be like you, sweet, caring, perfect, and all that jazz? I bet if I dragged _you _to an art show you'd appreciate it, and I bet if I had a meaningful conversation with you, you'd listen."

He blinked.

"Yes, I need to meet someone like you, Why are you a cat?"

Snuffleufagus jumped off of Sam's lap walking into the kitchen.

"WHAT?"

He didn't turn around when she yelled.

"Okay, I'm hopeless, I just attract ass holes," she said.

Prince Snuffleufagus meowed loudly, agreeing.

"Thanks," Now she was talking to her cat, she was crazy.

She sighed, closing her eyes and laying back on the couch.

"Why am I so messed up?" she asked the cat who presently was ignoring her.

He meowed again.

"I mean I am a good person right? I mean I think I know what I'm doing in life. I mean, why do we live life, I mean there is no point, except living for other people, and right now I'm living for a cat. Well and Kiki, and his mom, she's awesome, his dads okay too I suppose. OH and I think I'm going to start working with Seniors won't that be fun," she said to Prince Snuffleufagus, "I think it would be cool, I mean whose cooler than them, I bet they could teach me some wise, wisdom filled things."

He meowed again.

"God Snuffles are you that hungry," she got up going to find his food.

He meowed.

"So is this all I am to you the lady that feeds you," she said entering the kitchen part of the room, where he was sitting by his food bowl.

She shuffled through cabinets pulling out the dry food, "Maybe my problem is that I let myself get used, and then when they don't need me they throw me out," she said, "You aren't going to do that right?" she asked the cat holding his food.

Prince stood there waiting, probably thinking something along the lines of, 'Why isn't she feeding me?'

"Well I hope you don't you're supposed to be comforting," she poured the food out, and then put it away.

He began to eat.

She shuffled through some cabinets, looking for hot chocolate mix. "So, maybe, I need a longer break from the male gender," she said. "I still have issues with them, but I guess it's that whole being wanted feeling, I'm not very good at being wanted."

He was eating.

"I mean. . .well it's hard, I guess," she sighed, "But think about those cute old people they can totally help me out with my problems especially since I don't think you've ever had a girlfriend," she look at Prince as she poured some hot coco mix into her cup.

He stopped eating staring at her.

The two stared at each other, until Prince went back to eating, she sighed again heating up some water on the stove.

"Maybe," she said, "I shouldn't over analyze these things." She stared at the water of the stove willing it to heat faster. "Maybe, that's my problem, I'm just too hopeful that things will work out, I mean, I really suck at this whole social thing, well I didn't, but now I do."

Prince Snuffleufagus walked over to her rubbing himself against her legs.

"I mean Keeks has been my only friend since I entered rehab," she sighed, "I guess that's what happens when you ditch everyone else because you're trying pull yourself back together."

Prince looked walked off and out of the room.

"I guess, I'm just getting used," she said, even that cat used her. She took her hot water off of the stove, pouring it into a cup, and mixing the hot chocolate mix in. Maybe she'd drink her coco and find something good on TV.

* * *

review Please


	2. Chapter 2: Pointless Reasons

Well two chapter into the story. YAY!! I'm still haveing summary issues if anyone has an idea. . . please leave one. . .and of course i always need help with grammer and all that jazzzzzzzzzzzzzz. so thanks. . .

That's all folks. . . . so here it is

* * *

**Hot Choclate and Tea**

**Chapter 2**

**Pointless Reasons**

* * *

Matt sat at the tea shop. Why had he walked out of the cafeteria yesterday? Better question, why had he just walked away from her?

There were a few possibilities of why he didn't make a conversation with her. He had just left her.

One, he didn't want to talk to her, because for some reason the conversation in the cafeteria upset him.

Two, he didn't want her to realize he was upset.

Though neither of those could be possible if he wasn't upset by the comment T.K. had made.

He took a sip of his tea.

Then why had he walked out of the cafeteria?

He sighed.

That left him with his third possibility; he just didn't want to be around her.

Yep that was it . . .

* * *

They were sitting in Math class. Homecoming had come and gone. Tension was in the air.

Of course if you were Tai you didn't notice this tension. And our story continues as they sit in this tension filled room in late November.

Sam was sitting behind Matt, just as she had since they moved across the room. Tai still sat in the row next to Sam. Some things just didn't change, while other things did.

Sam was doodling on the pages of her notebook, Tai making an occasional comment, while Matt grunted in response.

Look how life goes on.

"That if you look at it like this looks like an old man, don't you see it Matt," Tai said.

Matt mumbled something.

Sam ignored both of them.

"Actually it could be an old lady," Tai said tilting his head a little more.

Matt nodded.

Sam continued to ignore them.

"But I guess if you _really _use your imagination don't you see the three year old," Tai said.

Before Matt could grunt a response, the bell rang as Sam snapped her book close and walked out.

Matt stared at the door which she had just walked through, before slowly getting his stuff together.

* * *

Sam made her way to the art room. She was totally camping out in their all period.

Seeing Izzy and Yolei walking around a corner toward the cafeteria she quickly made her way into an empty class room. They didn't need to see her, because if this got around to Tai, well he'd do what Tai does.

She watched them walk past before hurrying out of the class room hoping they wouldn't turn around, right into someone's arms.

"Whoa," he said steadying her.

She was too busy turning red and praying that it wasn't _him, _but unfortunately it was.

Him, being the blue eyed boy that right now would not give her the time of day, who she would spend evenings discussing him with her cat.

Yes, that was Matt.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

She nodded her head not trusting herself enough to speak.

He stared at her.

"Um well, see ya," she said backing up and walking away.

She realized after talking a few steps that she was now going away from the art room. Debating if she should turn around and pass him, or pretend she was going somewhere else. . .

She turned around quickly, he was still standing there.

Damn, that's all she could think.

"Um, I forgot I was going to go to the art room. . . ." stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, that's what she was repeating in her brain right now.

Matt nodded, "You dropped this," he held up one of her books.

She nodded her head taking it from him.

Matt didn't know what to say, he wondered if she was okay, her face was becoming really red. That could be from lack of oxygen, couldn't it?

She tried to make her legs move, in the forward direction toward the art room, but his eyes were really, really pretty, well gorgeous would be a more accurate term. They were confused, but gorgeous and she was rooted in her place.

Matt realized she was going away from the cafeteria and it was lunch, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll eat," she said dismissively.

"When?"

"Soon," she said.

"So, you'll come to the cafeteria?"

"Um. . ." she hadn't packed a lunch, or bought money. . . "Eventually."

"Why don't you come to lunch with us now?" Matt asked.

"I have to drop something off in the art room," she mumbled.

"Well why don't I help you," Matt said.

"I'm not really hungry," she said.

"You really should eat," Matt replied.

"I didn't bring lunch," Sam said.

"Well you can buy," Matt replied.

. . .

"Come on," he said, leading the way to the art room.

She stood there, how did she get into this?

He sighed turning around looking at her, "Come," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

She stumbled after him in a daze.

* * *

At the lunch table Davis was looking around, "Where's Matt?"

"I don't know," T.K. shrugged.

"Why?"

"I don't know I'm not his secretary," T.K. said.

"I wonder if he got lost," Davis said.

"I saw him during Math," Tai said.

"Maybe he had to pee," Davis suggested.

"I suppose," T.K. said.

"Why do you care?" Tai asked.

"Because he needs to be here," Davis said.

"Why?" T.K. asked.

"Because," Davis said, "The table is not complete."

Izzy stared at Davis confused.

"He's crazy," Tai said to Izzy.

"Maybe he has a condition," Izzy said.

"He already does," T.K. replied.

"What is it?" Izzy asked confused, he didn't believe Davis had anything.

"It's a rare condition called Davis," T.K. said.

"Hey," Davis said, "I am not a disease."

"A _condition,_" T.K. clarified.

Davis stuck out his tongue, "_Kari," _He whined, "T.K. says I have a disease."

T.K. rolled his eyes.

Kari looked at him; she had been having a conversation with Yolei.

"T.K. be nice," she said, turning back to Yolei.

Davis and T.K.'s argument continued consuming the table, except Yolei and Kari.

Yolei whispered to Kari, "Look."

They both looked over at a red head and a blonde walking toward the food line.

* * *

"Matt I'm honestly not hungry," Sam said to the stubborn blonde.

He was already online with a tray.

She followed him.

"Do you want pizza, chicken, or a sandwich?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

He nodded, grabbing a roast beef sandwich, a slice of pizza, chicken fingers, and fries.

"Matt honestly I'm not hungry," she said.

"Don't worry, you won't be buying anything," he said, grabbing a bag of chips, and two chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm not going to eat any of it," she said.

He nodded, ignoring her. Trying to figure out what she'd want to drink; he grabbed lemonade, ice tea, Pepsi, and water.

The tray was slightly over flowing.

He made his way to the cash register. Grabbing a pack of gum, and pulled out his wallet while the cashier rung him up.

He paid silently. THen began to walk away when he realized she wasn't thier. He turned around, "You coming?"

She really wanted to go back to the art room, but he had bought up to the teacher that she hadn't eaten yet, and then when she told him that she didn't have money he said he'd buy. He didn't even offer to buy he said he was _going _to buy. If she left maybe he wouldn't follow but she did like being on sort of speaking terms with him. She slowly followed him.

"That's a lot of food," Davis said when Matt sat down next to Tai.

"Half's for Sam," Matt said.

Sam frowned sitting across from Matt, "I'm not hungry."

He ignored her taking a fry.

She ran a hand through her hair.

He opened the bag of chips passing them to her, "Eat."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"You'll die if you don't," he said.

"So what's wrong with that?" she asked.

He stared at her, "It wouldn't be good."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because you wouldn't be here."

"So?"

He sighed frustrated, "Eat."

"Yes sir," she muttered taking a chip.

He shook his head.

"What am I not suppose to eat now?" she asked.

"You ask too many questions," he said.

"Well should I just accept everything without a reason?"

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do," he said.

She shrugged, "I don't know, but there's no fun in going along with it if there's no reason behind it."

He nodded.

"Though some reasons are pointless."

"Like what?"

"Like the reason I have to eat," she said.

"I don't see it as pointless," he replied.

"To each their own."

"What if there isn't a reason?" he asked.

"Everything has a purpose, leading to the fact that there had to be a reason," she said.

He pushed the chicken toward her.

"I'll bring in money tomorrow," she mumbled taking a piece.

"You don't owe me anything," he said.

"Yes I do, I'm eating your lunch," she said.

"Because I'm sharing," he replied.

"You shouldn't."

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, just eat."

She nodded.

Neither of them realizing the gaping stares they received from the rest of the lunch table.

* * *

Sam sat on her couch, with a cup of hot chocolate and her cat.

"So Prince," she began.

The cat meowed.

"I honestly don't understand him," she said.

"He ignores me all of Math, not that I tried to make conversation but, that's beside the point." Sam said.

If you still haven't realized, Prince Snuffleufagus is a cat, he can't talk.

"But then we meet in the hall way he barely says anything, I make a complete idiot of myself, and then he buys me lunch, we made it full circle."

He rubbed his head against her hand.

She started scratching his head, "And now, I'm analyzing this whole fiasco with you."

He paused looking at her.

She sighed, "I really don't know what he's thinking," she said.

He crawled onto her lap, making a few circles before lying down.

"Maybe I'm just over analyzing this all," she said.

He purred.

"I think," she said.

Snuffleufagus buried his head into her lap.

"I should just go to sleep," she said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Prince Snuffleufagus looked up at her.

"What do you say to that?" she asked.

He meowed.

"Have I ever told you that you're awesome," she said.

He blinked.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said scratching his head.

* * *

review please and maybe their will be some reason to this pointless chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3: Very Good

So. . .this isn't normal, cause it's not my weekly update like usual. . .due to the fact that i broke my computer. . .then i had to figure out how to get my chapter (which was practically done) off broken computer to brothers computer (which i have kidnapped, and am holding hostage till i get new computer, which is when i save enough money from my paycheck to do that, along with paying all my other bills,) soooooo i did figure out how to do that, but then i went away, and. . .stuff happened, and so it's been a while, but i'm updating now (YAY ME) so here it is :D

* * *

**Hot Choclate and Tea**

**Chapter 3**

**Very Happy

* * *

**

Matt sat at his usual corner in the tea shop, with the little tea cup and the tea pot.

What a week.

The bands manager was pushing for a tour which Matt couldn't do until school was out and he wasn't sure if that's how he wanted to spend his summer vacation _again. _Plus after high school was over he could do a fall tour maybe. Since he wasn't sure about college, he could always take a year off and then go, or not go at all.

The manager also was pushing for the three of them to make an appearance at some actors party Christmas Eve. Which he'd probably do, it was that or spend the evening with his father and girlfriend, which is what it looked like Christmas would be.

Christmas . . . it was approaching December and that wasn't even in his mind.

Though that did mean Christmas break was approaching and two weeks of freedom was ahead of him.

No school.

Which would be great, because he was become stressed out over it.

Not the academic side of it.

The people side of it.

He had perfected ignoring the stares, the whispers, the giggles, and other annoyances that came with being famous and going to high school. He had a group of friends that didn't treat him any differently than they had before his success.

But then came along Sam, who really care less or . . . she could be using him. It was an idea that he didn't think possible, she sincerely acted like he was Matt the kid that sat in front of her in Math, but the suspicion was still there.

This just confused the hell out of him, because he couldn't figure out what was going on with . . . well whatever they were.

Then he knew that later today after practice he'd have to find someplace to go because it was that or hang out with his dad and his girlfriend, which would just be awkward.

Not that is father's girlfriend was some sort of witch but after over a decade of his father not dating he couldn't just expect to be okay walking into the apartment one day and finding them. That was not the introduction he had wanted.

He took a sip of his tea.

Senior year was supposed to be a breeze but, it wasn't working that way.

* * *

Sam tilted her head, looking at the piece sideways.

"What if you move it a little more to the right," said her ever helpful friend Kazuki.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yes," he said from his chair.

They were setting up an art exhibit at Town Hall for the school. Technically, Sam was setting up, while Kazuki 'supervised'.

"This better," she asked holding the picture a little to the right.

He shrugged.

"I can't see you," she said as her back was to him.

"Oh, yeah, who cares their going to look at it anyway," he said.

She sighed, and hung it up. She backed up to stand next to Kazuki smacking him on the back of the head.

"OW, Pain," he said.

"I think it was fine where it was," she said, taking the picture off the wall again.

"Then why'd you ask me?" he asked.

She ignored him, placing the picture back in its original spot.

"So," he said.

She started taking the protective wrap off another picture.

"Anything exciting happened in your life lately?"

"No," she began hanging up the next picture.

"Good," he said.

She worked in silence.

"So, famous boy, how's he doing?" he asked.

She stopped, glared at him, and then went back to working.

"Okay touchy subject," Kazuki said.

She continued working.

"Wouldn't it be cool to be a director, sitting in a chair all day bossing people around," Kazuki said.

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Sam asked, "Being a lazy ass sitting in a chair."

"No, I am working very hard. I am 'supervising.'"

"Oh, really?"

"Yep, and I'm buying you lunch," he said with a smile.

"At least your good for something," she said.

"I'm good for lots of things," he said.

"Yeah," she replied, hanging up another picture.

"How many more do you have to go? I want to go," he said.

"Then go," she replied.

"Unfortunately I can't leave you behind," he said.

"Because?"

"Then I'd have to eat lunch alone," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

He smiled, "So are you done yet?"

* * *

Matt was hanging out with Tai.

He didn't know where Sora was but she wasn't with Tai leaving him open.

He wasn't complaining.

"So," Tai began.

Matt looked at him.

"What was with you at lunch a couple days ago?" Tai asked.

Matt stared at him.

"Don't play stupid Matt," Tai said.

"She wasn't going to eat," he mumbled.

"Oh."

"Would you have let her starve?" Matt began to get defensive.

Tai decided to surrender instead of push him further, "True."

Matt stared at the path in front of him.

"What do you want to do today?" Tai asked.

Matt shrugged.

"Maybe we should go see if she's eating," Tai said.

"She's probably fine," Matt mumbled.

"You never know, she could be starving right now," Tai said.

"She's probably fine," he repeated.

"Yes, but knowing Sam she'll feed that cat and starve," Tai said.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Of course," Tai said, hiding his smile.

"Maybe since where close to where she lives, check it out," Matt said.

Tai nodded, keeping a serious face, they were close, yeah right, like twenty minutes away close.

Sam was sitting at her kitchen table with Kazuki and sushi.

"So," Kazuki began.

She looked at him.

"These cabinets aren't your thing," he said looking at the simple white cabinets.

"Well I bought paint," she said.

"What color where you thinking?" he replied.

"Lime Green," she said.

"Nice," he replied.

"Navy handles," she said.

"Navy table and lime chairs?" he asked.

"Nice, but how about navy with specks of lime paint on it?"

"We'll have to do the floor too," he said looking at the tile.

"What color?"

"I don't know, we'll figure that out after the paint job, so we can get paint all over it."

"Okay."

"The counter top will do," he said looking at the wood counter top.

"Maybe we could get some cheap wood floor," Sam said looking at the floor.

"That would be nice," Kazuki said.

Sam nodded her head.

"The paint?" he asked.

"It's next to the television," she said.

"Well then, let's get started."

* * *

They were standing in front of Sam's apartment building.

"Maybe we shouldn't," Matt said.

Tai sighed, "Were going," and he walked into the building.

Matt slowly followed after.

Tai and Matt finally reached Sam's door.

Tai knocked.

"Coming," a voice called.

They waited at the door.

It swung open to reveal, Kazuki, covered in navy blue and lime paint, "Hey."

Tai and Matt stared at him.

"HEY SAM MR. BUSH AND FAMOUS DUDE IS HERE," he yelled, "You guys can come in."

They made their way into the apartment.

"Where painting," he said.

Tai nodded.

Sam walked over to the door, with paint on her shirt, "Oh, um . . . hi."

"Isn't this a lovely occasion," Kazuki said, "Why don't you come in, you are more than welcome to join us, I can find some shirts for you guys so you may remain clean."

He flaunted off with that, leaving Sam alone with Tai and Matt.

Sam ran her hair through her hair, causing Tai to chuckle.

"What?" Sam asked.

Matt stared blankly at Tai, unsure what he found so funny about Sam.

Kazuki reappeared with shirts, "You guys can come in," he said looking at the company still at the door, "Oh Samantha your hair looks lovely, green highlights, that's what you should go for next, none of this black garbage," and with that he dragged her back into the house.

Tai and Matt slowly followed them in.

"Don't you like it?" Kazuki asked, admiring the lime green cabinets.

Tai nodded.

"Well onto the tables, were doing that navy, and then the chairs navy to with lime green paint flung across it, in specs," he explained.

Sam lifted a paint brush and flung some at Kazuki, "Like that."

He frowned, "I think you mean like this," and he dipped his paint brush into the container flinging some at Sam, sprinkling Tai along the way.

"Hey," Tai said, grabbing a brush to fling some back.

Sam laughed, flinging more in their direction, drenching Matt's face in the lime green paint.

Tai waited for Matt's reaction.

Sam giggled nervously, as Matt stood there in shock.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay," he smiled.

Kazuki flung some paint at Sam.

"Hey," she said flinging more paint in his direction.

Tai joined in again.

Matt lifted a paint brush, dipping it into the navy paint, and slowly pulling it out, looking over at Sam, standing their painting Tai's back.

He flung the wad of paint in her direction, as it landed on her shirt, she turned to him with a smile on her face, quickly splashing him with lime paint, and the paint fight continued.

* * *

Sam sat on the couch. She had changed, taken a shower; a very _long _shower and was now paint free.

Though in the end, the paint covered shirts and hair had all been worth it. What could make a day better then flinging paint at people?

Of course Prince Snuffleufagus who was curled up on her lap had avoided the whole paint war.

He was still orange, and fluffy.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate.

She smiled; it had been a great day. Matt had been there, along with Tai and Kazuki.

Her cabinets were now lime green and her table navy, and chairs lime green with specks of the opposite color on them. It did look pretty cool, and somehow the floor didn't have _too _much paint on it, and Kazuki had been the one to suggest the ingenious idea of covering the counter top, sink, and fridge with sheets to prevent paint from getting through.

She couldn't figure out _why _Matt and Tai had showed up, but she wasn't going to question it, she was just happy they came.

Prince Snuffleufagus snuggled into her lap, pressing his head deeper into the crevice of her leg.

"I'm happy you're here too," she said stroking him gently. "Very happy."

* * *

Thank you to all you amazing people that review


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast Anyone?

Here I am!! I AM ALLIVE!! an UPDATE!! Well now that _my _summer is practically over i'll probably update more regularly that my life has been stripped do to this horrid thing called 'school' really it is inhumane torture but for some reason we refer to it as school. . . .

so here it is : D

* * *

**Hot Choclate and Tea**

**Chapter 4**

**Breakfast anyone?**

* * *

Matt sat at the tea shop.

School started in a half hour, he still had plenty of time to sit, think, and drink tea.

He sighed, he couldn't think straight their as there was just too much on his mind.

Maybe going to school early wouldn't be such a bad idea

* * *

The art show was week away, and Sam was living in the art room. Framing, matting, labeling, and packing pictures, paintings and more.

She picked up a box full of paintings, slowly making her way to the van parked outside to load them.

"Hey you want help," the package in her hand became lighter.

"Oh," she tried to think of something to say.

"You coming?" the blue eyed boy said to her.

She realized she was staring and hurried after him.

"So you're packing for?" he asked.

"Oh, um the art show," she mumbled.

"When is it?" he asked.

"This weekend."

"Can I come?"

"Oh . . . well it's open to everybody . . ."

"Well, would you _mind _if I came?" he asked.

She glanced at Matt, "Oh no."

They made it to the car which needed to be packed up.

Matt slipped the box into the back, "Do you need to get more?"

"No, that's all, I was just going to stop by the cafeteria," she said.

"Okay," he said leading the way.

She sighed.

Arriving in the cafeteria she searched her bag for change, finally she pulled out enough coins to get a bag of chips from the machine, "Want some?" she asked as she opened the bag.

"Why eating chips this early?" he asked taking one.

"Breakfast," she said munching on a chip.

"Breakfast," he looked slightly shocked, and took the bag from her, "This is your _breakfast?"_

Her stomach growled, "Yeah," she shrugged reaching for the bag.

He peaked in the bag, "Theirs like _five _chips in here."

"Can I have it back?"

He looked at his watch, "We still have a half hour," he said.

She tried to snatch her chips which he pulled away.

"I'll give them back if you come with me," he said.

"Fine," she grumbled as her stomach growled.

* * *

Matt had led her to, the diner, which was located down the street from the school.

Sitting in a booth Sam sighed, "Can I have my chips _now _please?"

"No," Matt said handing her a menu."

"Matt, I'm not that hungry my chips would be fine," she replied.

"Order something Sam," he said.

The food _did _look good, _but _she had spent her money on chips.

The waitress came over smiling politely, "Drinks?" she asked.

"I'll have an orange juice," Matt said.

"I'm fine," Sam said.

"Make that _two _orange juices," Matt said.

Sam frowned, biting her tongue to resist the urge to stick it out at him.

"So have you decided what you're going to eat?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine, can I have my chips back?" she asked.

"At lunch," Matt said scanning the menu.

She frowned.

"Do you like blueberries or would you prefer chocolate chips?" he asked.

"I'm highly allergic to wheat," she said.

He smiled, "And I'm an elephant."

_Jerk_, was all she could think, as he held her chip bag hostage, _poor _chips, all alone with Matt.

WAIT, she was _with _Matt, like he was _sitting _across from her, trying to _force _her to eat breakfast.

The waitress came back with the orange juices placing them on the table.

Sam eyed hers evilly before deciding that it was safer to stare out the window.

She heard Matt sigh, and then felt his hand on hers and he pulled it around the cold glass of juice, "Will you _please _eat."

"My chips," she said stubbornly.

"But I want to buy you breakfast," he said, just as stubborn, "Chips is _not _a suitable breakfast, which is probably why you're so underweight."

"I am _not _underweight, I _do _eat," she grumbled pulling her hand away, his hands were warm.

He sighed.

The waitress reappeared again, "Are you ready to order?"

"Sam," Matt said.

"Oh, just _he's _eating," she said gesturing to Matt.

He sighed again, "Fine I'll have Eggs Benedict, a waffle with a cup of fruit and whipped cream, and a stack of chocolate chip _and _blueberry pancakes."

The waitress nodded and left.

"Someone's hungry," she muttered.

"Yes, and _she's _being stubborn," Matt said.

"Look who's talking," she said.

Matt smiled, "Well by the time the food gets here you'll decide on _something_ to eat."

"My chips."

Matt held up the bag.

She was debating on kicking him, grabbing the chips and leaving, _but _he was _Matt. _Any other guy sure, but this was _Matt. _

"There are like five chips in here, and it is not a _well rounded _breakfast. Is this what you eat every day?"

"No," she grumbled.

"Then what do you usually eat?" he asked.

Pop tarts," she muttered.

He frowned not liking that either, but before he could say something the waitress arrived with the food.

"Thank you," Sam said.

She could talk to the waitress as if they were human, but all he got was mumbled responses.

Sam began to play with her napkin nervously.

"What do you want?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine," she mumbled.

He pushed the blueberry pancakes at her, "Don't make me cut it up and feed it to you."

She sighed picking up her fork, "_If _I take a bite can I have my chips back?"

"You have to take more than a _bite,_" he said.

She frowned.

"I'm going to the bathroom, don't leave _please," _he said getting up and taking the chips.

She sighed, watching his retreating figure, she could leave . . . but he did say _please_ and it didn't help that he looked gorgeous. Damn blonde boy. She looked at the waffle. It did look _really _good, and the whipped cream and fruit with it would be _really _good.

Would it really kill her to let him win?

Yes, yes it would.

She looked at the food again.

Maybe not, just _one _bite.

She picked up her fork.

Cutting off a piece of the waffle she put some fruit with it and stuck it in her mouth.

Her stomach grumbled.

Of course she couldn't stop so she allowed herself three bites, before putting the fork down.

Matt made his way back toward the table, looking at the food left there, "Ate anything?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

He nodded picking up his fork to start eating the eggs.

She blushed.

"What if I fed you?"

She glared at him.

Matt back pedaled, "Kidding, I just want you to eat," he said.

"Why not my chips?"

"Do you want to starve yourself, come on, _please_," he said.

"Fine," she grumbled picking up her fork and working on the blueberry pancake.

He smiled, not saying anything, watching her eat.

In silence they finished the meal.

The waitress came with the bill handing it to Matt.

Sam froze damn money. She pulled out her wallet slowly; maybe, just _maybe _the debt card was in here.

"I got it Sam," Matt said pulling out bills.

She could feel herself going red again.

"I'm just happy you ate," he smiled.

"Thanks Matt."

* * *

Tai was sitting in his room.

Life was just getting plain, freaky.

Sam definitely liked Matt, and Matt definitely liked Sam. . . he thought.

At least it _looked _like it.

People don't usually blush that badly if they don't like the person.

He looked at his phone.

Personally, he thought this was taking too long.

Sora would be over in a half hour.

That would leave him a half hour to change history.

Well maybe not world or global _history, _but history none the less.

He dialed Matt's number.

First Ring.

Maybe he should pick up his underwear.

Second Ring.

Maybe he could think it away.

Third Ring.

Nope, can't do that.

Fourth Ring.

If Matt doesn't pick up by the fifth ring he'd pick it up.

"Hello."

"MATT!" The underwear would be left on the floor.

"Yeah," Matt said, not understanding why Tai would feel the need to scream his name.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing," Matt said.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Tai asked.

"School, band practice. . . ."

"Oh, why so _boring_?" Tai asked cutting Matt off.

"Um . . . this is what I do," Matt said.

"You should do a double date with me and Sora, you could take Sam."

"Sorry, actually I have to have dinner with my dad and his girlfriend," Matt said.

"Oh," Tai said.

"Yeah, I got to go Tai, I'm sorry man, talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye," Tai said, now he would have to pick up his underwear.

* * *

Matt sighed hanging up the phone, first time he'd been saved by his dad and girlfriend.

"So you've decided to have dinner with us," his father said at the door.

Damn father for being at the door, "Yeah I guess."

"That's good Matt, I think you'll really like her," he smiled leaving the room no doubt to call his _girlfriend_.

Matt frowned.

* * *

A tall black haired brown eyed woman was walking down the street toward her car.

A red head that we all know too well was lugging her groceries to her apartment.

"Sam?" the tall black haired woman questioned.

"Tammy," Sam smiled.

"How are you," she said giving Sam a hug.

"Very good and you?" Sam asked.

"Fine, fine, just running around you know, here let me help," she grabbed a bag.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"Where are you?" Tammy asked.

"Just a block up," Sam said as the two women set off, "What brings you into town?"

"The man I'm dating lives around here," she said happily.

"Is he hot?"

Tamiko blushed.

"Just kidding, I'm not interested in _that _old of men, he's got to be like seventy right?"

"Very funny Samantha," Tammy said.

"I try," she smiled.

"Actually I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with us tomorrow, his sons coming and he's not very happy about it so maybe brining you would break the ice," Tammy suggested.

"Yeah, since I'm just so amazing," Sam smiled.

"It would be someone his own age," Tammy said.

"Is he hot?"

"Samantha," Tammy scolded.

"Just curious," Sam said.

"So?" Tammy asked.

"Course Tam," Sam said, "You're offering me a free meal in return for my great services."

Tammy smiled.

"Well here we are," Sam said, "You can pick me up."

"I'll see you tomorrow around six?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Bye and the two women gave each other a hug.

* * *

Sam was sitting on her couch with Prince Snuffleufagus and her hot choclate.

"He was so nice," She said to him rubbing behind his ears.

Prince purred.

"And I didn't see him until lunch, but he gave me my chips back then, and told me that my PB and J and apple could classify as a suitable lunch."

Prince nipped at her hand when she stopped rubbing.

"And I think I changed about 50 billion shades of red, but. . ."

Prince gave up with trying getting her to rub his head again and rubbed his head himself.

"He's really cute," Sam said smiling to herself and taking a sip of her hot choclate.


End file.
